


The Dragon Of Cardiff

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The dragon under the castle is a danger to all the citizens of the kingdom until the Dragon Lord summons it.  <br/>-<br/>Prompt 65 Flaws</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Of Cardiff

**Author:**

**Title: The Dragon Of Cardiff**

**Rating:** G **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian Arthur/Gwen

**Character/s:** Balinor, Aithusa

**Summary:** The dragon under the castle is a danger to all the citizens of the kingdom until the Dragon Lord summons it.

**Warnings:** nope

**Word Count:** 914

**Prompt:** 65 Flaws

 

**The Dragon Of Cardiff**

Merlin, Morgana and Arthur along with Balinor drove as fast as they could to the Camelot dig site. The possibility of a dragon in the modern world was a little farfetched but it still had to be checked out.

Merlin pulled the car off the road next to the entrance to the site. Mithian was waiting there with Leon.

Arthur got out of the car as soon as it stopped. “Did you get everyone out?”

“Yes but I don’t understand. Merlin said there was a dragon in an underground cave below what was Camelot. How is that possible?” Mithian asked.

“Apparently a dragon has managed to survive all this time.” Arthur said.

“But Sire, it’s been nearly two centuries.” Leon said.

Balinor came to where they were talking. “It’s here and it knows we are here too.”

Arthur looked back at Merlin. “Merlin, do you sense it too?”

Merlin nodded. He had a very serious look on his face.

“When Gwen and I were here, I didn’t feel anything but now I do.” Morgana said. “There is something here.”

Leon and Mithian looked at each other. Mithian reached out for Leon’s hand.

Arthur saw them. “Go on. We will deal with this.”

“Sire, I want to help.” Leon said.

“Leon, please. We are finally together. This is dangerous. I don’t want to lose you.” Mithian said.

“She is right. Now get her out of here.” Arthur said. “That is an order.”

“Yes Sire.” Leon said. They got in Leon’s car and drove away.

“Where is the entrance to the cave?” Arthur asked.

Morgana shook her head. “I never knew there was one. Merlin?”

“I think it’s over there, on the top of that ridge but it’s been so long and everything has changed so much.” Merlin said.

“It’s there. Balinor pointed to a rock formation at the end of the ridge.

“Can we get inside?” Arthur asked.

“No. It’s a steep drop off. It was never more than a large cavern. We can’t get in without climbing gear. I’m not even sure that it hasn’t collapsed on itself by now.” Merlin said.  

“Does that mean it can’t get out?” Arthur said.

Merlin shrugged.

“See if you can call it out, Balinor.” Arthur said. “You’re the Dragon Lord. It has no choice to respond to you.”

“Arthur can’t we just leave it in peace.” Merlin said. “Every plan we will come up with to get it out of the cave can mean the possible death of innocents.”

“Merlin, we can’t leave it there. It may come out on its own and harm people.” Arthur said. “We will get it out and see if it needs help then we need to find it a more appropriate home. We need to get it somewhere where we can keep it under some sort of control.”

“I don’t understand. If this is Aithusa, how did she survive all this time?” Morgana asked.

“Dragons can hibernate for centuries. Killgharrah did it before and I assume this dragon has done it now.” Balinor said. “I will need to get closer.”

He walked out into the open field and started to speak in an ancient tongue. He waited for a few minutes then turned around and shook his head.

“Merlin, you try. You are the one that hatched it, after all.” Arthur said.            

Merlin frowned. He walked out to where Balinor was and called out to the dragon in the ancient tongue.

The rocks at the entrance to the cave flew up and a small white dragon rose into the air. It was Aithusa. She came to the ground several feet in front of Merlin.

She was marred by scars both new and old. She looked and Balinor and started to lunge at him.

“No!” Morgana shouted and before Arthur could stop her she ran towards the dragon.

Merlin grabbed her arm and held her back.

There was a moment before Aithusa recognized morgana where it looked like she was going to attack her. When Aithusa recognized Morgana. she lowered her head. She was like a puppy greeting her master.

Merlin let go of his wife and waved Balinor back.  Balinor went to stand with Arthur.

“What happened?” Arthur asked. “I thought it had to obey you.”

“Merlin must have the Dragon Lord powers.” Balinor said. “That’s the only explanation I can think of.”

“Isn’t she beautiful, Merlin? Morgana said with tears in her eyes as she stoked the dragon’s head. “Even with her flaws she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.”         

“We all have flaws, Morgana. That is what makes us who we are.” Merlin said.

Arthur came up slowly behind Merlin. “Is she all right?”

“She will be. We need to get her somewhere safe.” Merlin said.

“She is coming home with us.” Morgana said. “She needs food and treatment. “

“Morgana, she isn’t a dog. She is a dragon. You can’t have a dragon in Cardiff.” Arthur said.

“Arthur, we can control her.” Merlin said.

“Where are you going to keep her? You live in a flat.” Arthur reminded him.

“The top floor of the office building is vacant. We can keep her there. She can go out on the roof for fresh air.” Merlin said.

“Guinevere was going to make that into a formal ball room. You will be explaining why she can’t now.” Arthur said. “A dragon in Cardiff is not going to sit well with everyone.”

“They will never even know.” Merlin grinned. 

 

 

 


End file.
